


Simple Things in Life

by Showndra_Ridge



Series: Ghost of a Chance [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showndra_Ridge/pseuds/Showndra_Ridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posted to one other site in 2008, this is an incomplete snippet into the lives of Axel and gang in Hallow Bastion.  Set after Kingdom Hearts 2, ignores all other games that came out after it with the possible exception of Chain of Memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Things in Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading these as chronologically as I can. I didn't write them in order and kinda wrote for the universe whenever I got ideas. As with the others this one is incomplete as well though it can work well pausing where it's at.

“What’s a Chocobo?” That question was not one Kadaj had ever thought he would wake up to.

Axel turned over and seemed to sink further under the covers. Kadaj would have done the same if not for the blue eyes looking into his own.

“What?” Kadaj had a feeling he would regret that question later.

“A Chocobo… you mentioned it in your sleep.” 

Oh, that still didn’t explain why the Nobody was awake at 8am on a Saturday.

“Something from my world.” Kadaj told him then tried to join Axel under the covers. He heard Roxas sigh but at that point in his life he didn’t want to answer any strange questions. Sleep was mainly what the Remnant wanted. He also wanted warm, the mornings in the Radiant Gardens had been getting cooler with the changing seasons. Axel was warm, Axel was also buried under the covers. Kadaj unburied him enough to snuggle against his body.

“Kadaj you will tell me later right?” Roxas asked, not wanting to let it drop.

“Roxas go back to sleep.” Axel muttered.

“But Axel.” 

“I’ll tell you later, just go back to sleep.” Kadaj told him and smiled a little when he felt the Nobody snuggle into his back. The questions would stop now.

Silence abounded in the room for several minuets and Axel’s breath had evened out, letting Kadaj know the red head was asleep, behind him the same was true about Roxas. Kadaj himself had just been about to fall asleep when a door downstairs was thrown open. He could ignore that.

“CLOUD!!!” A woman’s voice carried very loudly up to the second story of Cloud’s house. Cloud was on the first floor, there was no reason for someone to yell this early in the morning. 

“Cloud!!!” again the woman screamed.

“Damn.” Axel breathed against his cheek. Kadaj had missed him waking up.

“What?” Kadaj glanced into his green eyed lover’s eyes.

“It’s Kairi.” Roxas muttered from behind him.

“Someone you know?” Kadaj still didn’t feel like moving.

“A friend of Sora’s.” Axel explained, giving up on going back to sleep he rolled onto his back.

Kadaj could read both of his lovers rather well at this point. “And?”

“From what Sora told me every time she’s involved in something she gets kidnapped.” Axel told him.

“Great.” Kadaj turned over to find himself looking into blue eyes.

“Sora isn’t here, so what does she want?” Roxas asked, the question directed at Axel not him.

Kadaj wiggled out from under the covers, this conversation thing with him in the middle was getting a little weird.

“Hey, where are you going?” Axel asked him, trying to grab the Remnant, who dodged his hand.

“To take a shower. Maybe when I get out she’ll be gone.” Kadaj didn’t wait for a reply and grabbed a towel and boxers and headed into the connected bathroom that his bedroom shared with Demyx and Zexion’s room. He paused to make sure there was nobody in there then went in. Behind him Axel and Roxas continued to talk, about that Kairi girl he assumed.

*~*

He let 30 minutes pass before he let the water stop. The last time he had used that much water Cloud had been at his door yelling about wasting water, but then again with that many people in the house it was possible to run out of hot water. No sign of Cloud. That wasn’t good. No sign of anyone trying to get in the shower ether. That really wasn’t a good sign. Well the alert to say there were Heartless around hadn’t gone off so that was a good sign at least. 

Five more minutes passed before he left the shower. Something kept telling him to just take as long as possible, and he decided to listen to that inner voice. Slowly he dried off then set to drying his hair. For one he was glad he kept it at the length it had been before he had died. Several times in the past few months he had debated cutting it or restyling it, but something always stopped him.

Finally dry he left the safety of the bathroom and walked into his room, and stopped. A yellow dog was sitting there looking at him.

“Okay.” He muttered and ignored the dog, that appeared to be watching him and got dressed, pulling on black pants and a black shirt. He hardly ever wore his old outfit from before, he still preferred to wear black if at all possible, but it felt to weird to be around Cloud, Tifa, and the others in that outfit.

The dog was still watching him.

“So do you know where Roxas and Axel are?” Kadaj asked him, not exactly expecting the dog to answer him.

The yellow dog jumped up and headed for the door.

Kadaj decided to take that as a yes and followed him downstairs.

The dog vanished into the main room and “Oh hi Pluto.” drifted to his ears. So the King was here too. Kadaj had only meant the King once before, when Sora, Donald, and Goofy picked him and Axel up and had brought them here. The King and Riku had brought Demyx there several days later. If the King was there that could only mean trouble… right?

Kadaj forced himself into the room and found everyone gathered, with the acceptation of Sora and Riku who were currently in the Pride Lands checking into some Heartless that were bothering Simba. Near the middle of the room a girl of about 16 stood talking to everyone. She had auburn hair and was dressed in a pink dress.

“So Kadaj, is there any water left?” Cloud had noticed him. 

The girl stopped talking.

“Some.” The Remnant made his way to where Axel was leaning against the wall, Roxas sitting on the ground at his feet. Demyx and Zexion had seated themselves against that wall as well. Kadaj sat down next to Roxas.

“Kadaj meet Kairi.” Axel told him directing his gaze to the girl again. The girl, Kairi glanced at him and said hi. He simply nodded, there was something about her… 

“Pluto must be the dog?”

“Yeah, he belongs to the King.” Tifa told him.

Well at least he knew he wasn’t being ignored.

The Hollow Bastion restoration committee was all gathered in the room, leaning or sitting in various places. Cloud had to be wondering how it was possible everyone could fit in his house. Kadaj was actually slightly impressed. He could also tell that everyone had been there since he had escaped to the shower.

The fact that they had been talking for that long worried him. He was content to simply sit and listened and hope someone would fill him in later.

*~*

 

After a few minutes everyone broke up. Kadaj still had no idea what the deal had been. Knowing Axel he would find out shortly.

“Kadaj?” Kadaj felt a poke to his side bringing him out of his musings. Glancing at who he was he found himself looking into Demyx’s eyes. Blinking he backed up a little and into the wall. As much as he liked the water Nobody, he didn’t ever want to be that close to him.

“What?”

“Zexy and I are going out to get breakfast. Do you, Axel, and Roxas want to join us?”

Kadaj glanced at Zexion, how the Nobody tolerate that nickname Kadaj would never know.

“May as well.” Axel answered for him before he could even glance at him.

The red haired Nobody didn’t want for anyone to invite themselves along and grabbed Roxas’s hand and headed for the door. Kadaj followed a second later, surprised by the sudden action. Demyx and Zexion followed Kadaj out of Cloud’s house. 

The group waited till the door was fully closed and they where some way’s away before Axel said anything.

“I think we escaped her.”

“Why are you so scared of her anyway?” the Remnant didn’t see why they were trying to avoid her so much. 

“She wants to see Sora.” Axel told him.

“Well Sora’s not here.” Kadaj reminded him.

“No, however Roxas is.” Zexion filled in.

“And Roxas is Sora’s Nobody.” Axel finished.

“And all of this is old news.” Kadaj reminded them.

“Yes, but I don’t want her following us and hanging on my Roxas.”

“Your Roxas?” Roxas repeated, glancing at Axel who still had his hand.

The group had headed down the steps toward a lower level where several restaurants had taken up residence since the defeat of Organization 13.

“Yep my Roxas.” Axel told him a smile on his face. 

Kadaj chose to keep his distance from the two, he would just pretend to not know them if he had to. 

“So where are we going?” Demyx asked.

“Wherever is open.” Zexion told him, ignoring Axel and Roxas.

They finally reached their destination and stopped, one restaurant was open. Kadaj stepped forward, seeing no point in just looking at the building. The Nobodies followed, lost in their own conversations. Did it bother him when Axel and Roxas would fall into their own conversations? Not really. They had been a couple before he had come along, and he had a feeling no matter what the two would be together after he left. He kept expecting Axel to dump him some day and run off with Roxas, or kick him out, or something. No matter what he was told he kept feeling as if he was just a visitor, a guest in their relationship. Axel had come back for Roxas, not him.

The group settled at a booth type table that had five sides, one of those was open so the waitress could tend to the table, the others had bench type seats. Without thinking Kadaj slid in leaving room for whoever to sit where they please. He was still lost in his thoughts and had been just about to rest his head on his hand since he had placed his arms on the table and had been trying to interlace his fingers. He was slightly surprised when someone grabbed his right hand, forcing him away from his thoughts.

He turned to see who it was and found Axel looking at him. Axel had sat next to him, Roxas was on the edge. Demyx and Zexion had settled on the other side.

“Something on your mind?”

“Hmm? No.” Kadaj turned away from him.

“Your distracted.”

“I was just thinking.” Kadaj told him. Then again Axel did like to annoy him. If he lost Kadaj he would lose his major fun thing to annoy.

“About?” 

He was saved from answering when the waitress came and took their order.


End file.
